youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
LETSPLAYmarkus
LETSPLAYmarkus (geb. 24.06.1989 in Darmstadt) ist ein seit 2010 aktiver Let's Player mit über 4.500 Videos und über 120.000 Abonnenten und gehört zu den zehn meistgesehenen deutschsprachigen Let's Playern überhaupt. Allgemeine Informationen Markus ist am 24. Juni 1989 in Darmstadt (Hessen) geboren. Seinen Angaben zufolge soll er bereits im Alter von zwei Jahren ersten Kontakt zu Videospielen in Form von "Sonic the Hedgehog" für das Sega Mega Drive gehabt haben. Wie aus seinem 100.000 Abonnenten Special zu entnehmen, verbrachte Markus besonders auf Sega Mega Drive, Game Boy, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Xbox, Nintendo DS und Xbox 360 viel Zeit mit Videospielen. Im Jahre 2005 erlangte er die Mittlere Reife und begann eine Berufsausbildung als Energie- und Gebäudetechniker, die er regulär im Januar 2009 mit Erfolg abschloss. In dieser Zeit habe Markus weniger Zeit für Games gehabt, sodass er vor allem unterdurchschnittlich wenig Zeit mit der Nintendo Wii verbracht hat. Ein Mitgrund für seine Entscheidung, Let's Player zu werden, war die Möglichkeit, verschmähte Spiele nachzuholen. Beruflich arbeitete er noch bis 2014 in seinem Familienbetrieb für Brandschutztechnik mit. Seit März 2013 lebt Markus in seiner eigenen 3-Zimmer-Wohnung. Neben Videospielen zählt auch Fussball zu seinen Hobbies, so besucht er seit 2007 jedes Heimspiel seines Heimatvereins "SV Darmstadt 98", der seitdem zunächst in die Regionalliga, dann in die 3. Liga und schließlich sogar in die 2. Bundesliga aufgestiegen ist. Desweiteren ist er eine Filmesammler und besitzt eine große Auswahl an Blu-rays. Werdegang auf Youtube Bereits im September 2005 führte Markus seinen ersten Youtube-Kanal namens "MH891", das erste Video war probeweise das Opening des Playstation-Spiels "Dragon Ball Ultimate 22" (andere damalige Videos hat Markus inzwischen auf seinem Kanal "TheLPMarkus2" neu hochgeladen). Nachdem der Kanal aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen gelöscht wurde, eröffnete Markus direkt mehrere Youtube-Kanäle, von denen "MH891soccer" nach wie vor verfügbar ist und damit seinen ältesten, noch verfügbaren Youtube-Kanal darstellt (3 Videos, Beitritt: 20.08.2006). Im Jahre 2007 folgten die ebenfalls noch verfügbaren Youtube-Kanäle "KingofSoccerHistory" und "SVDarmstadt1898", ehe Markus 2009 bis 2010 auf Kanälen wie "CyberSchiggy", "CyberTurtok", "CyberMewtu" usw. im Begriff war, Folgen des Pokémon-Animes hochzuladen, die Videos und Kanäle jedoch aufgrund von Copyright-Verstößen gelöscht wurden. Im Herbst 2009 wurde Markus erstmals auf Let's Plays aufmerksam: Der Let's Player "AndaGalant" veröffentliche vorrangig Pokémon-Projekte und Markus fehlte zunächst das Equipment, um ebenfalls Let's Play-Videos aufzunehmen. Erst im Mai 2010 stoß er wieder auf Let's Plays, als er in einem GBA-exklusiven Level von "Yoshi's Island" nicht von allein die 100% finden konnte. Per Google-Suche fand er den LPer Suishomaru und dessen passenden Part zu dem Spiel. Suishomaru und auch der Let's Player "zugzuj" halfen Markus per PN, sodass dieser auch Let's Plays aufnehmen und produzieren konnte. Sein Kanal "LETSPLAYmarkus" wurde am 19. Mai 2010 eröffnet und seit dem 22. Mai 2010 veröffentlicht LETSPLAYmarkus seither tägliche neue LP-Videos. Das erste LP-Projekt war "Super Mario 64". Schon nach nur 9 Tagen erreichte er die 100 Abonnenten, nach etwas mehr als 2 Monaten knackte er bereits die 1.000 Abos. Im Dezember 2010 waren die Let's Player "PhunkRoyal", Geilkind, lookslikeLink, TheEmero und viele mehr beim 5.000 Abo Special dabei, beim 7.000 Abo Special wirkte "Aligator1024" aka iBlali mit. Im September 2011 sollte LETSPLAYmarkus Youtube-Partner über das Netzwerk TGN werden, doch zwei Copyright-Strikes (einen für ein Video von "ScreenTeamShow", obwohl diese per PN die Wiederbenutzung ihres Videos genehmigt hatten und einen für eine Vorschau auf das Let's Play zu "Disney Micky Epic") waren damals noch ein Hindernis für eine Youtube-Partnerung. So wechselte Markus von "LETSPLAYmarkus" auf seinen Zweitkanal "NeoSunLPM" und lud dort all seine bisherigen ca. 1.600 Videos neu hoch, um hier sein Werk nahtlos fortzusetzen. Als "NeoSunLPM" wurde Markus TGN-Partner, allerdings kamen nur rund 6.000 der 16.000 Abonnenten mit auf seinen neuen Kanal. Es dauerte ein komplettes Jahr, bis NeoSunLPM wieder 16.000 Abonnenten vorzuweisen hatte. Er veröffentlichte weiterhin Tag für Tag neue Videos, meist mit Schwerpunkt Nintendo und war im Herbst 2012 auch der erste Let's Player weltweit mit astreinen 3DS-Let's Plays per entsprechender Capture Card. Im November 2013 konnte er mittels Google+ seinen Kanal "NeoSunLPM" wieder in "LETSPLAYmarkus" umbenennen, der alte und inaktive "LETSPLAYmarkus"-Channel wurde neu auf "Oldchannel Letsplaymarkus" getauft. Am 30. Juli 2014 erreichte LETSPLAYmarkus dann die 100.000-Abonnenten-Marke, was ihm eine "Silver Play Button"-Auszeichnung von Youtube einbrachte. Nebenbei führt Markus die ebenfalls über TGN gepartnerten Kanäle "GamerGuideLPM" und "RealLifeLPM" sowie den absichtlich ungepartnerten Kanal "TheLPMarkus2". Freunde und Verhältnisse Eine freundschaftliche Verbindung über Youtube besitzt Markus zu "LetsPlayerAdo", zu dem er seit 2010 Kontakt hat und seit 2011 u.a. beim Fussball trifft. Die beiden reisten auch gemeinsam zur Gamescom 2014, wo sie Suishomaru, lookslikeLink, Domtendo, PietSmiet und andere persönlich kennenlernten. Viel Kontakt hat Markus zudem mit "ZSleyerLP". Der grafisch begabte Let's Player mit dem Real-Life-Namen Chadi rückte im Jahre 2012 als Ersatzmann für Thumbnail-Ersteller "TVLinkx2" für Markus Projekte nach und erstellte von Herbst 2012 bis Frühling 2014 unter Markus' Regie alle Thumbnails auf Markus' Kanal. Seitdem erstellt Markus seine Thumbnails jedoch selbst unter gelegentlicher Mithilfe von ZSleyerLP. Ein Team von Abonnenten führt desweiteren des Kanal "LPMFans" und erstellt Best Ofs, führt Interviews und leitet weitere Rubriken. Zu den meisten Let's Playern hat Markus ein neutrales bis positives Verhältnis. Im Jahre 2011 schrieb Gronkh selbst noch ab und zu in den Kanalkommentaren von LETSPLAYmarkus mit. Gezeigt hat sich LETSPLAYmarkus unter anderem in folgenden Videos: 100 Abo Special, 5.000 Abo Special, Let's Play Nintendo Land Part 6 und 12 (jeweils Facecam), Let's Play Game & Wario (fast alle Parts), auf diversen Videos auf RealLifeLPM, Tomodachi Life Part 32 (Facecam), 100.000 Abo Special, Gamescom 2014 Review und auf seinem Instagram-Profil. Rubriken Neben den etlichen Let's Plays führt bzw. führte Markus noch mehrere Rubriken: * Das Wort zum Sonntag In der Rubrik "Das Wort zum Sonntag" redete Markus über aktuelle Themen. Am Ende jeder Ausgabe fand ein "Game-Raten" statt, bei welchem die Zuschauer ein Lied hören und in die Kommentare schreiben sollten, aus welchem Videospiel es stammt. Wurde aufgrund von fehlender Motivation nach 3 Ausgaben eingestellt. * Games Test In dieser 100 Folgen langen Rubrik stellte LPM pro Folge ein Spiel, welches er in den meisten Fällen nicht plant zu Let's Playen, vor, spielte dies ca. 20 Minuten lang und stellte am Ende jeder Folge eine Bewertung in den Kategorien "Grafik", "Sound" und "Spielspaß" auf, bei welchen letzteres am höchsten gewertet wurde. Je nach Prozentzahl von 0%-100% (Niedrigstes Ergebnis: Oddworld Adventures mit 21%; Höchstes Ergebnis: Fifa 12, Fifa 13 und Super Smash Bros. Melee mit 93% wurde in dieser Aufzählung nicht gewertet) Je nach Endresultat bekamen die Spiele einen "Müll-", "Unkraut-", "Plastik", "Holz-", "Eisen-", "Bronze-", "Silber-" und "Gold-Award". * Let's Show Das Let's Show ist mit dem Gamestest vergleichbar, jedoch wurden hier keine Wertungen vergeben. Manchmal war eine Folge dieser Rubrik auch Mehrteilig. Die Let's Shows fanden vor, sowie nach den Gamestests statt. * Best Of Die Best Ofs stellen einen Zusammenschnitt besonders lustiger, bzw. besonders sehenswerter Momente aus den Let's Plays von LPM dar. Diese werden fast ausschließlich von Mitgliedern des Fankanals "LPMFans" erstellt. In den meisten Fällen veröffentlicht Markus eines dieser Videos einmal wöchentlich. Let's Play Projekte Seit Mai 2010 hat LETSPLAYmarkus bereits über 160 Let's Plays abgedreht (Stand: August 2014). Bestimmte, ältere Let's Plays nimmt Markus nach einigen Jahren neu auf, da die Video- und Audioqualität seiner ersten und heutigen Videos sich drastisch unterscheiden. In Klammern wird angegeben, wie oft Markus das entsprechende Spiel bereits let's played hat, sollte dies mehrmals der Fall gewesen sein. Zudem hat er in 100 Games-Test weitere 100 Spiele vorgestellt und zeigt zudem in unregelmäßigen Abständen Let's Shows zu bestimmten Videospielen. Die Let's Plays, unterteilt in Spiele-Serien: * Super Mario ** Super Mario Bros. ** Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels ** Super Mario Bros. 2 (2x) ** Super Mario Bros. 3 (2x) ** Super Mario World (2x) ** Super Mario 64 (2x) ** Super Mario 64 DS ** Super Mario Sunshine ** Super Mario Galaxy ** Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2x) ** New Super Mario Bros. DS ** New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2x) ** New Super Mario Bros. 2 ** New Super Mario Bros. U ** New Super Luigi U ** Super Mario 3D Land ** Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart ** Super Mario Kart ** Mario Kart 64 ** Mario Kart: Super Circuit ** Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ** Mario Kart DS ** Mario Kart Wii Online ** Mario Kart 7 ** Mario Kart 8 ** Mario Kart 8 Online * Paper Mario ** Super Paper Mario ** Paper Mario Sticker Star * Luigi's Mansion ** Luigi's Mansion (2x) ** Luigi's Mansion 2 * Yoshi's Island ** Yoshi's Island ** Yoshi's Island DS ** Yoshi's New Island * Wario Land ** Wario Land ** Wario Land 2 ** Virtual Boy Wario Land ** Wario Land 4 ** Wario Land: The Shake Dimension * Wario Ware ** Wario Ware Inc.: Mega Party Game$ ** Wario Ware: Touched! ** Wario Ware: Smooth Moves ** Game & Wario * Super Smash Bros. ** Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2x) * Donkey Kong ** Donkey Kong GB ** Donkey Kong Land ** Donkey Kong Country (2x) ** Donkey Kong Country 2 (2x) ** Donkey Kong Country 3 (2x) ** Donkey Kong 64 ** Donkey Kong Country Returns (2x) ** Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze * The Legend of Zelda ** Zelda: A Link to the Past ** Zelda: Majora's Mask ** Zelda: The Wind Waker HD * Metroid ** Super Metroid ** Metroid Fusion ** Metroid Prime ** Metroid Zero Mission ** Metroid: Other M * Kirby ** Kirby's Adventure Wii ** Kirby Triple Deluxe * Pikmin ** Pikmin (2x) ** Pikmin 2 (2x) ** Pikmin 3 * Pokémon ** Pokémon Gelb ** Pokémon Snap ** Pokémon Gold ** Pokémon Rubin ** Pokémon Feuerrot ** Pokémon Blattgrün ** Pokémon HeartGold ** Pokémon Y ** Pokémon Omega Rubin * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog (2x) ** Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (2x) ** Sonic 3 & Knuckles (2x) ** Sonic the Hedgehog CD ** Sonic Adventure ** Sonic Adventure 2 ** Sonic Adventure 2 Battle ** Sonic Adventure DX ** Sonic Advance ** Sonic Advance 2 ** Sonic Advance 3 ** Sonic Heroes ** Sonic Rush ** Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ** Sonic und die Geheimen Ringe ** Sonic Unleashed ** Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I (2x) ** Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II ** Sonic Colours ** Sonic Generations ** Sonic Generations 3DS ** Sonic Lost World ** Sonic Boom: Lyrics Aufstieg ** Sonic Boom: Der zerbrochene Kristall * Banjo-Kazooie ** Banjo-Kazooie (2x) ** Banjo-Tooie (2x) ** Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Rache ** Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube locker * Conker ** Conker's Bad Fur Day ** Conker: Live & Reloaded * Oddworld ** Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee ** Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus ** Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee ** Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty * Resident Evil ** Resident Evil Zero ** Resident Evil ** Resident Evil 2 ** Resident Evil 4 ** Resident Evil 5 ** Resident Evil 6 ** Resident Evil Revelations * Professor Layton ** Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder ** Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant * Dragon Ball ** Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo ** Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * Hacks und Fangames ** Kaizo Mario World ** Mario Kart Wii CTGP Revolution ** New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2: The Next Levels ** Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii ** Pokémon Bloody Platin ** Pokémon Feuergrün ** Sonic Hacks * Einzelne Spiele ** Disney Micky Epic ** Harvest Moon ** Pilotwings ** Starfox Adventures ** Kurukuru Kururin ** F-Zero GX ** Minecraft (2x) ** Burger Time Deluxe ** Der König der Löwen ** Donald Duck in Maui Mallard ** Diddy Kong Racing ** UEFA Euro 2012 ** Holy Magic Century ** Dead or Alive 5 ** Nintendo Land ** Aladdin ** Tomb Raider ** Giana Sisters Twisted Dreams ** Die Schlümpfe ** Eternal Darkness ** DuckTales Remastered ** Rayman Legends ** Bomberman 64 ** Earthbound ** The Lego Movie Videogame ** NES Remix 2 ** Tomodachi Life ** Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Kategorie:Let's Plays Kategorie:Let's Play Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Geboren 1989